


Chasing Fire/逐火

by EchoShim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim





	Chasing Fire/逐火

James注意那个金发男人已经很久了。  
除去高大英俊这种常规恭维，对方满脸正气活像个蹲点酒吧伪装差劲的条子。他嚼着软糖，质疑一秒自己竟然把这种煞风景的特质归类到优点。机械臂危险地拈起玻璃酒杯，另一种意味上的猛虎细嗅蔷薇。青年仰头饮尽伏特加，未融的冰块轻吻嘴唇。他借着酒吧幽暗的光欣赏冰冷的金属制品，相处太久的义肢与血肉之躯似乎并无二致。  
外人称自己是冬日战士，听起来悲壮冷傲实则不然。因血清的不稳定性，冷冻仓就像第二个宿舍。他想到这儿难得拧眉。青年向不远处的侍应生扬扬手里的空杯，示意再来一轮。万幸，周期性的洗脑酷刑在几个月前终被废止。他回味着唇间残留的辛辣，神色渐缓。  
与伏特加一起上桌的还有海岸。James看着那杯果汁含量极高的鸡尾酒，朝侍应生丢去个疑惑的眼神。年轻男孩子指了指客人的左前方。被断断续续盯了很久后背的金发先生回身冲短发鹿眼的俊逸青年笑了一下。后者拿掉装饰用的纸伞跟菠萝片，四目相对间豪饮完整杯酸甜又马上将杯子推远，再未看他。  
喝完约莫大半瓶伏特加的人连点微醺的意思也没有。青年掏钱付账准备打道回府，一抹阴影飘然而来拖住脚步。男人食指轻点在圆桌一角。有规律的三声轻响过后，两人目光第二次相逢。  
Hydra酒吧有个不成文的传统——送酒+敲桌=约炮。  
James眼看男人慢步走向洗手间，用空杯压住零钱后起身跟上。

他走进墙壁斑驳的洗手间，灯光依旧昏黄。最末的隔间里不时传出人人心知肚明的暧昧声响。明明一副正人君子的长相，行事作风却丝毫不沾边儿。青年被拖进最外一间的厕所时差点收不住机械臂的力道让对方血溅当场。  
两个人无声地撕缠一番以分上下。胜负裁决之后，他被扭过脸推到那扇形同虚设的门上，陈年木材承受着一对高大成年男性的压迫发出轻微的哀嚎。James小心翼翼地扒住门框向后靠了靠，臀缝儿恰好抵上一团硬挺的火烫。深色牛仔裤被剥下一点卡在雪臀最高点，男人探进怀中人贴身的衣料内捉住渐渐苏醒的性器撸动揉弄。青年侧脸贴在木门上随着身体的轻微晃动感知年轮走向，呼吸渐急间忍不住伸掌覆到对方手背，是鼓励也催促。  
即使沉浸在细致的手活儿中，耳力极佳的人也听到了熟悉的一阵窸窣。包装被撕裂的轻响与橡胶制品在指间的特殊摩擦声仿佛性事的引线。被草草扩张过的穴口艰难地吞咽粗长的一根，青年额角青筋暴起，他右手握拳砸在门边，开口说了今晚的第一句话。  
“Steve，我后悔参加这个游戏了。”  
金发男人埋在他颈窝轻笑一声，从口袋里掏出润滑剂挤出些摸到还未如愿的阴茎上，眉眼舒展。  
“中止无效。你最清楚我不射是不会拔出来的。”  
青年在心里掐算下时间，希望对方不会超常发挥。

血清是个好东西。陌生的力量在身体里急剧膨胀，大到杀人越货，小到千杯不醉。严格来说，自己是个失败品。他看着自己堪堪搭在门上隐忍力量的机械臂，被屁股里越来越兴奋的火棍搅乱五脏六腑。而Steve Rogers是最成功的试验对象，曾经是日光之下的耀目英雄，现在却弃明投暗踩进九头蛇这滩浑水中。他曾经想这会不会是一次光明正大的卧底行动，静待敌方彻底放下心防后直取命脉。但不论是哪种设想，未知的危险始终攀附在男人肩头吐着惬意的烟圈。  
Steve察觉到对方失神乱想，捏了他下巴强硬地印上深吻。James尝到了一点若有似无的腥甜，遂张嘴咬在对方舌尖。飞蛾扑火的比喻酸到掉牙。他边迷迷糊糊地想着边配合地抬腰吸气再沉下身去吞肿胀可怖的阴茎。  
公共场合做爱虽然刺激，但少了一味催情剂。男人有点想念对方的叫床声，哪怕十二个小时前刚刚听过。九头蛇夺走了Bucky太多，光明的过去，健全的体魄以及珍贵的记忆；留下的不过两样——机械臂跟俄语。他掐住青年的腰向自己怀中带，随后按着对方的背让人躬身望地。  
James被迫微岔开双腿弯腰站着，方便性事也稳固脚上动作。他还记得Steve初到基地时摆明纠缠自己的脸，烦到极致挥拳打架时被掐着下巴嘲笑腿细下盘不稳的缺点。真要命，他想不透怎么就发展成了狼狈为奸四处打炮的一对。  
Steve已经停了腰胯间的动作，双眼直盯两人交合处的暧昧阴影。他听着男人扩散在隔间里越来越清晰的低喘，搭上对方缠在自己身前的手腕力道正好地前后晃动身体。饱满的囊袋有规律地拍击臀肉，直到一团雪白染上些许微红。  
他其实在床上对男人有颇多微词。除了一开始的胀痛不适与尺寸落败的不忿，外表阳光正直的Rogers先生背地里有许多隐秘的癖好，且非常乐于在自己身上实践。  
鲜花在风中褪色，浆果在枝头腐败。在时间面前，生灵最终走向消亡。年少时埋下的至臻心意经年后成为养分充足的黑色淤泥，滋养出其上成片的妖冶罂粟。  
Steve看够身前人主动迎合的姿态，捞起青年的腰快速耸动胯间。拍打声由缓到急，James哽在喉咙的呻吟逃窜而出。敏感柔软的会阴被耻毛扎得又痛又爽，他拧着眉伸手想抓点什么分散注意力却被男人反剪了胳膊。  
及时制止一场公共事故的金发冬日战士忽然又不想给上头省钱。他们可是一切事故的罪魁祸首。而温柔乡当前，他决定以后再考虑这些难缠的问题。  
皮肉撞击的声响清晰又色情，更仿佛麻痹神经的毒品，让人不自觉沉溺其中。两个注射过血清的人自然体会不到此种飘飘欲仙是何滋味，但他们是彼此的酒精与海洛因。  
卡在阴茎最末的一圈橡胶在不甚明亮的环境下折射出奇异的光，隐匿在两人相连的阴影中不时忽闪。James听着有节奏的拍击声，突兀地想起初次扣动扳机前响如擂鼓的心跳。Steve不清楚对方是否因为半公开场合才没法儿集中精神，他有点燥。即使看不到Bucky的脸，自己也能从呼吸频率甚至内壁吸咬的程度探察青年心思。  
随着身后臀瓣间越来越快的冲撞折磨，他终于忍不住呜咽出声，仿佛草原上走失族群的幼崽在狂风中悲泣。Steve凑近他红透的脸，轻嘘着哄人。绵密的吻由落在耳垂上的撕咬开始，男人高挺的鼻尖蹭过James颈侧，在肩上停留数秒后向下游走，最后隔着T恤吻在左臂断裂处。  
先完事儿的一对在离开时不怀好意地吹口哨敲门。被情欲点燃暴戾一面的棕发青年有点想拔出Steve别在腰际的枪送他们份大礼。  
“脾气真大。”  
他边出言调侃边想被青年用拳头招待的几次，甚至卷起舌尖戳了戳右侧口腔。被放开手腕的James扯下挂在胳膊上要掉不掉的外套，将一半卫衣甩出门外。  
耳际传来撩人的低喘时，先一步品尝高潮的青年如临大赦般偷偷吐气。如果Steve毫无保留地放开折腾，自己一定会是死法荒唐的好色鬼。他抬手抹了把额上薄汗，在听到马桶冲水声后准备提裤子走人。  
刚把安全套打结毁尸灭迹的男人瞧见眼前这一幕，半分犹豫也没有地再次将仅尝开胃菜的兄弟送回被开垦到红润的深穴。被顶了个彻底的James差点这一口餍足噎到，他向后靠在对方身上，推着人后移半步紧接着毫不留情地吐出兴风作浪的恶龙。青年转身与对方四目相对，沾染水汽的眸子仿佛阴霾雨天重现眼窝。而Steve并未收敛，只在他身前蹲下开始用唇舌取悦恋人。  
James本就被细致的口活儿撩拨到腿软，男人更拉过他左腿搭在肩头。青年借力支撑的同时也将自己往虎口里送。Steve边吮吸吞吐对方再次硬挺的阴茎边将两指塞进未合拢的穴口搅弄嫩肉。口腔里黏腻的水声与身体里涌起的波澜同时侵袭意志，他压低嗓子喊了一声“Steve”。男人吐出口中兴奋的火烫时恋恋不舍地缓慢吮吸一口顶端渗出的透明汁水，发出令人脸红心跳的声响。他抬头仰视颊上两抹潮红的James，边欣赏一手制造出的旖旎边抬起对方搭在自己肩上的长腿。  
面对面的做爱似乎更有安全感一点。青年虚抱着男人头颈，单脚踩在年久泛黄的瓷砖墙上。略微倾斜的站姿更加方便Steve大操大干，他又快又恨地挺腰，奋力朝湿热的穴中倾送自身。五指张开抓住臀肉使力揉捏，甚至嫌不够地扯着两团雪白向外，暴露出红艳的入口。  
“我想抱着你出去，洗手台那里有镜子。”  
Steve停下动作，低头吻掉青年鼻尖儿挂的一滴汗。James自然知道男人想看什么，但又拉不下面子被人围观。盯了数秒对方拧眉的模样，Steve捞起他两条腿向上屈起。稳稳凌驾在男人上空的青年不知怎么想起雪山顶峰的旧实验基地。  
“你今天出神的次数有点多。”  
男人说完开始抓着青年的腿弯上下颠簸。James被迫骑在那根粗长阴茎上，不笑一会儿便被囊袋打红了臀肉。  
“Bucky，Bucky……”  
他再一次听到这个熟悉又陌生的名字，脑海里依旧空白一片。他知道男人喊的是自己，但作为“Bucky”时的记忆即使想到头疼欲裂也一无所获。  
Steve看到青年半脸情欲半脸迷茫，抿紧唇线抱着人不住上顶下放，直到对方再次合眼沉溺才松了一口气。他的Bucky不记得布鲁克林的一切，被夺走的记忆如春末残冰悄然没入土壤。这个称呼会给青年带来困扰，他深知此事，也只会在情难自禁时脱口而出。

James再次双脚沾地时，隔壁的野鸳鸯们已经换了两波。他绞紧被开垦过度合不太拢的穴口，不想再度尝试类似失禁的滋味。男人熟练地清理战场，不留下丁点能作为生物样本的可疑痕迹。青年穿上卫衣外套，很想让Steve顺带打扫干净自己。他得含着男人浓腻的精液无事发生一般走回公寓，洗澡时估计又要打作一团不得消停。

Steve走在青年身后盯着他汗津津的脖子不住看。探查到目光的James转身望向头发微乱身后霓虹缭乱的金发男人。

他前脚刚跨进玄关就被按到刚换的地毯上。  
“Steve，我下次可能会直接对你用过肩摔。”  
男人听后只是无声地笑笑，而后迅速拉下对方刚穿好不久的牛仔裤。他摸到青年身后某块被濡湿的纯棉布料，隔着层聊胜于无的遮掩戳弄淫靡的穴口，随后就着自己先前射进去的东西，似乎永不知疲累的性器长驱直入。  
“我怀疑你依旧按时注射血清根本就不是为了确保任务毫无差错。”  
James费劲地扯掉卷在臀上拧成湿绳的内裤，压低上身抬腰迎合对方动作。  
“当然是。我得保证你的安全。”  
后续反馈的确出乎意料，最起码自己在最初没考虑过假公济私。Steve抱着人在地上滚了半圈，上下异位提醒青年他得好好取悦一下男朋友。  
James双手撑在男人健壮的胸膛，直盯对方微眯的眼眸。他抬腰缓缓抽离出甬道里的火烫肉棍，随后咬着下唇一点点吞进穴中，直到两颗饱满的卵蛋卡在臀丘。被刻意拉长的甜蜜折磨在两个回合的狂风骤雨后愈发温情脉脉。  
“Steve，我还是想不起来。”  
在彼此相融的低喘吐息中，他听到对方带着点委屈跟水意的小声哼哼。Steve坐起身环住人，James也由此被顶到最里，喉管里逸出难耐的一声。他抱着对过去茫然无措的恋人，嘴上轻声絮语地安抚，身下使了全力直逼高潮。固执残留的浊液们被高速的抽插带出堆积在穴口。James非常不喜欢这种黏腻感，一如战斗时血浆迸上面颊的滋味。他看着男人紧蹙眉头沉溺欲海的模样，伸指轻轻点在对方面颊。高空之上两人曾缠斗良久，最后齐齐坠落蓝海。原本习以为常的洗脑那一次却很难熬，他失去了很重要的东西却甚至不记得轮廓。没过多久，基地来了一位危险系数未知的新伙伴。  
肿胀的阴茎磨蹭在坚实的小腹上很是舒服。他小心扒着男人的肩膀，生怕一个不小心再次送给对方新鲜的伤口。Steve对此不太介意，皮肉伤会在两个人偃旗息鼓后仅留下淡粉色印子。  
新鲜的浓腻再度占领紧致滚烫的肠道。James伏在枕在男人肩头，将满头满脸的汗蹭在眼前的白色T恤上。Steve·抱着脱力的不完美躯体，不住用鼻尖蹭对方的脸颊耳垂。

倒进床时果不其然又是下半夜。James抱着一角被子面朝墙壁昏昏欲睡。身后缠上来团同样湿漉漉的热源，手臂缠在身前仿佛定心咒。  
怀中人很快发出悠长规律的呼吸声。Steve嗅着青年发梢的洗发露余香，双眸清透毫无睡意。洗脑之后成为杀人机器的Bucky跟清楚在做什么的自己哪个会更悲剧一点？他在凌晨弦月西沉时思考横亘心口许久的难题。但不论答案如何，他已经做了选择，从此一去不回。

隔天半上午，James洗过澡后赤脚走到客厅。厨房里忙得热火朝天的男人让他疑惑地探头看一眼。不过是做个早餐，阵势却仿佛晚宴。青年走到玄关看到躺在地上的牛皮纸袋，知道特派任务再一次被Steve刻意忽略。他躬身捡起文件袋边走边拆，站在水池前的人已经洗好了草莓，转过身来放到餐桌上。  
“现在是假期。”  
他假装看不到那两张关于目标人物的A4纸，拈起颗嫣红喂给对方。  
“兄弟决裂，机会难得，”James咬掉绿蒂，“Loki Odinson这次可没有不要命的保镖了。”  
“我原本以为九头蛇会清闲点。”  
头发还湿漉漉的青年笑得很好看：“上次说派任务的方式老土，现在又多一条加班的坏处。”  
“前一条可以接受，毕竟我们都不年轻了。”  
也是。不过两个货真价实的百岁老人持枪卖命是不是惨了一点？他拿起个黑布朗咬了一口。

后车厢里的两人在做最后调整。Steve再次被悬在青年颈后的手枪吸引了注意力，不由伸手轻轻拉拽黑洞洞的枪口。每到这时James都觉得男人像个撸猫的铲屎官。当然，自己是猫；自然，很是羞耻。  
“Steve。”  
被勒令停手的人只能无事发生一般将盾牌架到背后，黑色的九头蛇标志在幽微冷光的最中央张牙舞爪。Bucky能在情浓时孟浪无边却又会因稀松平常的亲昵狎弄局促不安。Steve对此生出一股莫名的罪恶感，仿佛青年是被迫跟自己滚上了床。  
James轻轻搂了下男人的腰，将对方脸上的微表情尽收眼底，而后再一次确认枪械。

瞄准镜中的乌发青年神情冷淡。身侧一圈的黑衣保镖中没有熟悉的金发蓝眸。第一声枪响引爆动乱。James看到目标只是眉峰微蹙，抿唇站在人墙肉盾之后。相似的灰绿瞳孔在心间激起陌生的迟疑。Steve侧目看了两秒队友，意欲抬枪却被按下。  
“我来。”他做了个手势。  
扳机再次扣动时，随之而来的血色花朵在刹那间换了土壤。  
栗发冬兵看着突然杀出的保护神，即刻收枪。  
“情报有误，任务失败。”  
Steve传递完消息后护着青年的后背向先前商定好的地点撤离。如果没有半路杀出的救美英雄，还能打一打，但……他刚刚可看到了两车装备精良的野路子鱼贯而出。

“我原本以为第一次任务失败也会是最后一次。”  
栗发青年想起几个月前的所谓重逢，停下了刷牙的动作。Steve洗完脸后起身看到他嘴边的一圈白色泡沫，随手将沾湿的两绺头发向后一抹。  
“你对自己要求过高。”  
“我是个战士，虽然见不得光。”他吐出口中的薄荷味牙膏，匆匆捧水洗了把脸。  
“换个发型怎么样？”他突然这么提议道。  
Bucky既然已经遗忘了过去，不再执着对两人都好。Steve拂走沾在青年额角的水花，大难不死的目标人物，跟他的Bucky眸色相同发色相近。  
“留长或许不错。”  
“我更喜欢你以前的发型，虽然已经过时了。”  
男人闻言呼吸陡然粗重：“你记起来了？”  
青年半张脸被朝阳洒满金粉：“只有一点点。”  
END  
注：海岸即Sex on the Beach。


End file.
